


[podfic] those who wait

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dwarvish Culture, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Requited Love, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Fili knows that his brother is the one he was meant to love. It takes Kili a little bit longer to work it out for himself."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] those who wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [those who wait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15307) by sospes. 



 

****

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** pre-canon, incest, angst, pining, unrequited love, requited love, soul bonds, dwarvish culture

 **Length:** 00:35:32  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_those%20who%20wait_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)**paraka** , for hosting me!)  
  


 


End file.
